Yoruichi Shihōin
}} is the former captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, as well as the former commander of the Onmitsukidō. Her Lieutenant was Marenoshin Ōmaeda. Having abandoned her command of both positions, she works with Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, based in the Urahara Shop out in the Human World. Appearance Yoruichi Shihōin is a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden irises, and black hair.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 21 Her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 24 Her standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist,Bleach manga; Chapter 116, pages 24-25 and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes,Bleach manga; Chapter 118, page 15 which allow for stealth and easy use of Shunpo.Bleach manga; Chapter 118, page 18 She previously wore a beige neck warmer, which she pulled up to cover her face in order to hide her identity, but seems to have forgone its use.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, pages 17-18 She occasionally wears long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, page 18 Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Yoruichi wears a short dress, arm warmers and thigh length boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, page 10 Unlike any other known Shinigami, she can transform into a small black cat for long periods of time. In this form, she has a distinctive male voice and golden eyes. Bleach manga; Chapter 116, pages 21-24 110 years ago, during her time as a captain, she wore the same sleeveless and backless Onmitsukidō uniform, with long black wrist guards which Suì-Fēng wears now, but had a black ribbon tied around her neck.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 10 She wore a long-sleeved captain's haori. Her hair was much shorter, cut in a style similar to Suì-Fēng's current hairstyle, but without the braids. At some point prior to this, she wore the white Onmitsukidō uniform of the correction corps.Bleach manga; Chapter 130, page 10 Personality Yoruichi is intelligent and witty, holding an intimate knowledge of Soul Society and its workings, as she was the former leader of the Onmitsukidō and the Second Division's captain. Although of noble birth, she acts differently from most other nobles, very much like Kaien Shiba. For instance, she instructed Suì-Fēng to refer to her without using honorific suffixes, but reluctantly settled for being called "Yoruichi-sama" ("Lady Yoruichi" in the dub). On several occasions, she transforms into her Human form directly in front of Ichigo just to see his reaction to seeing her naked, which she teases him about. In addition, she speaks in a dialect used by elders, such as identifying herself as "washi" (a term usually used by old men to define themselves with), instead of more feminine terms like "watashi", in both her Human and animal forms. While it is unknown how she obtained her cat transformation, she appears to prefer spending most of her time in it. Upon showing her Shinigami form to Ichigo, she forgot to put on clothes, as she had grown used to not needing them; due to being in cat form for so long. She especially takes delight in transforming in front of people to see their shocked reaction, due to her cat form making her sound male.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 26 Her love for her cat form extends to great anger should someone harm it or insult its appearance, as seen from how upset she got after her tail was damaged.Bleach manga; Chapter 83, pages 10-11 Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, Yoruichi is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing or flirting with those younger than her, such as Ichigo Kurosaki at the underground hot spring, a younger and hot-headed Byakuya Kuchiki, Suì-Fēng before her time as a captain, and Kisuke Urahara, childhood friend, former underling, and fellow ex-captain. Yoruichi prefers to drink milk, which fits with her practice of transforming into a cat. History , the Shihōin Clan, one of the four noble families.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 7 Yoruichi grew up at the Shihōin Mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society with her childhood friends Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 8 During this time, they played together daily under the Sōkyoku hill training space, which Urahara built when they were children.Bleach manga; Chapter 130, pages 9-10 and Commander of the Onmitsukidō.]] Later, Yoruichi became the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō while serving as the 22nd generational Head of the Shihōin Clan, becoming the first woman to ever hold the position.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 9 Some time later, she would serve as Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, as the position is traditionally held by the heads of the Shihōin Clan. She eventually rose to the position of captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, further uniting the formerly separate military arms together, as this was also traditionally done by her family.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 4 Some time later, she decided to change her role in the Onmitsukidō from being the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia, which is the position traditionally held by the Commander-in-Chief, to being the Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 4 While Yoruichi was Onmitsukidō Commander, she took in Suì-Fēng as a personal bodyguard. Recognizing her talent, she became a mentor and friend. She taught Suì-Fēng most of the techniques she knew. During her time in Soul Society, she created many techniques which involved Shunpo, and taught some of them to Byakuya.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 18 About 110 years ago, Yoruichi recommended that Kisuke Urahara, her 3rd Seat, be appointed to the recently opened position of Captain of the 12th Division after the former captain, Kirio Hikifune, was promoted.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 8 Prior to presenting Urahara with the news of the open position, Yoruichi had a sparring session with him at the Sōkyoku Hill training space. Before retiring to the 2nd Division barracks, Yoruichi informed Urahara she had recommended him for the position. Suì-Fēng confronted Yoruichi, concerned that she was overestimating Urahara's capabilities, and proceeded to explain she believed it had been a mistake to appoint him as Corps Commander of the Detention Unit. Suì-Fēng continued by stating he was undeserving of such a position. While Yoruichi readily admitted that Urahara was not really a hard worker, she dismissed Suì-Fēng's criticisms, playfully insinuating that her focus on him must have romantic connotations, which Suì-Fēng denied.Bleach anime; Episode 206, only shown in the anime. After spending the day following Urahara around Soul Society taking notes, Suì-Fēng returned to the 2nd Division barracks to show Yoruichi her evidence of Urahara's lack of competence in his position, only to find Urahara already there talking with Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng is told Urahara would be taking the captain proficiency exam, to which she stands in disbelief. Yoruichi, confirming it, further requested Suì-Fēng attend the exam as well. She explains that normally only captains are allowed to attend, but she had asked special permission to allow Suì-Fēng to attend. Suì-Fēng was at first confused about why she should attend, but Yoruichi told her there was no need to keep secrets, as she knew she was attracted to Urahara, which Suì-Fēng again denied. Yoruichi explained she knew all about how Suì-Fēng had been following Urahara around all day. Suì-Fēng admitted she was following Urahara around, but stated it was to prove he was lazy, incompetent, and unworthy of Yoruichi's praise. Suì-Fēng handed her notes to Yoruichi, who, reading them, commented on how detailed they were. When Urahara didn't deny any of the information in the report, Suì-Fēng was shocked he would be so honest about his seemingly unprofessional actions. An unsurprised Yoruichi, stating Urahara never changes, praised Suì-Fēng for her intelligence gathering skills. Suì-Fēng, happy at first, realized Yoruichi regarded the notes not as intelligence information, but rather as a love letter. Suì-Fēng was reasonably distressed, and Yoruichi, laughing it off, told her to loosen up, as she wasn't serious. They were interrupted by the arrival of a squad member, who delivered a message that the people Urahara had been looking for had been found. Suì-Fēng replied that if he didn't return in time, it would put a strain on the 2nd Division's reputation and Yoruichi's. Yoruichi, dismissing this, told Urahara to hurry off to his duty, and told Suì-Fēng to help prepare for Urahara's Captain's Proficiency Test. Yoruichi was present with the other captains awaiting the start of the ceremony. Upon Urahara's arrival to the 1st Division barracks, where he was formerly introduced to the other captains, he was chastised by Yoruichi for being so reluctant. She told him he was already a captain, so he should stand tall.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 3-4 .]] A day or so after Urahara took over the 12th Division, Yoruichi was told by an Onmitsukidō member that Urahara had entered the Detention Unit property, claiming he had been given approval to go. Yoruichi couldn't recall when or even if he asked for permission or whether she granted it, but when asked if she wanted him removed, she nonchalantly told her division members not to bother and to allow him to go where he liked. When asked if she remembered the incident in question, Yoruichi plainly said no. Suì-Fēng, becoming distressed, prepared to voice her disapproval, but Yoruichi told her to calm down, as it was Kisuke they were talking about, stating he must have had an idea of some kind.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, pages 1-2 Yoruichi appeared to be on good terms with the members of the Kuchiki noble Clan as she would often visit the Kuchiki Manor to play tag with a teenage Byakuya Kuchiki. On one such occasion, she was asked to train Byakuya by his grandfather Ginrei Kuchiki, the Head of the Kuchiki Clan and the 6th Division captain. Upon seeing the arrival of Yoruichi, Byakuya swung his sword at her, calling her a were-cat. Yoruichi, laughing, began to playfully tease him, calling him "Little Byakuya". She complained about receiving such a greeting after coming all the way there to see him. Byakuya yelled at her, saying he didn't want to see the likes of her, and he would be the head of the Kuchiki Clan soon enough, so he had no time to waste on her. While asking if that was the case, she stole the ribbon holding his hair back. Byakuya, quickly turning, swung his sword at her, but she easily dodged it.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 11-12 Yoruichi, laughing at him, exclaimed that if the head of the Kuchiki Clan could get his hair-tie stolen by a girl who is just playing, then the future of the Kuchiki Clan had become bleak, though this was just a ploy to entice him into another game of tag. Not to be defeated so easily, Byakuya told her not to move an inch, but before he could finish, she, telling him he couldn't catch her, used Shunpo to begin the chase. Byakuya stated he could see she wished to incite his wrath, and he promised to make her see the error of her ways, further claiming his Shunpo was far superior to hers.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 13-14 9 years later, Yoruichi attended an emergency meeting of the captains of the Gotei 13, where the Captain-Commander was giving an intelligence report on the disappearances of the 9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma, Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna, and the other high-ranking members of their division, stating they had previously been sent out to investigate the disappearance of other division members, and declaring he will choose 5 captains to form an investigation team. When a very winded and frantic Urahara showed up to ask that he be allowed to go with the investigation team, as he had previously sent his Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki to the site of the disappearances, he was summarily told no by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. When he protested, he was chastised by Yoruichi, who told him he was acting pathetic and that he should get a grip on himself. She further stated he sent Hiyori himself, and for him to lose his composure like that only insulted her. The Captain-Commander continued naming the members of the investigation team, telling Yoruichi she was to standby for further orders.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, pages 2-6 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46. It immediately became evident they had been set up by Aizen, but were given no right to defend themselves and prove their innocence. As a result, they were quickly given their sentences. For "committing crimes against researching and invoking forbidden phenomenon" and "deceiving and inflicting grievous injury to fellow Shinigami", Urahara was sentenced to become Human and to be exiled to the Human World. For "using forbidden Kidō techniques", Tessai was sentenced to life imprisonment in a Level 3 detention area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 6-10 Before either of their sentences could be executed, a masked Yoruichi, entering the building, knocked the guards unconscious and rescuing the disgraced former captains, bringing them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 11-14 In this secluded area, she expounded how mad she was at them for excluding her from their plan. She revealed she had brought the eight Hollowfied Shinigami and the prototype Gigai Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him and Tessai. Tessai stated his fear about Yoruichi's safety, but she calmly stated they should not worry about her, as she would escape somehow.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 15-17 When she left Soul Society, she left behind her titles and positions, and was thus relieved of her high status. She was succeeded as 2nd Division Captain and Commander of the Onmitsukidō by her protégé, Suì-Fēng, at a later date. }} Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc }} Soul Society arc from her.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 8-17 Yoruichi comments on Suì-Fēng's attire, noting she is wearing the battle suit of the Corps-Commander of the Executive Militia. Suì-Fēng attacks Yoruichi, and they begin to fight once again. Suì-Fēng uses Shunpo to appear behind Yoruichi and, holding her Zanpakutō up to Yoruichi's throat, releases her Shikai. They move apart once again and Suì-Fēng warns her to not underestimate her, as it may not have occurred to Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng would use all of her power against her. She states she has become stronger than Yoruichi, and with her death, she will pay the price for staying away from battle for a hundred years.Bleach manga; Chapter 157, pages 7-19 As a "Hōmonka" appears on Yoruichi's chest, Suì-Fēng goes on to explain the mechanics of her Zanpakutō's Shikai. Appearing behind Yoruichi, she attempts a second strike, but Yoruichi uses Shunpo to escape. After gaining some distance, Yoruichi turns around and goes on the offensive, attacking Suì-Fēng with knives hidden in her boot. Suì-Fēng blocks the incoming knives and manages to land a second strike on Yoruichi, asking her if she now understands Suì-Fēng is stronger than her. Suì-Fēng reveals her new technique, which combines Kidō and Hakuda, exclaiming she has never used it in battle and has only recently invented it. Yoruichi, however, tells her it has a name: Shunkō. Yoruichi uses the same technique, but at a more advanced level than Suì-Fēng's, explaining the mechanics behind the technique in detail. Yoruichi further states she wasn't planning on using Shunkō against her, but warns Suì-Fēng to be careful, as she also has not mastered it, before sending a wave of condensed Reiatsu toward her.Bleach manga; Chapter 158 When the smoke clears, the land between them is torn and scorched. Yoruichi asks Suì-Fēng if she now understands why she never showed her this technique, as it is too dangerous. Suì-Fēng starts to use Shunkō to attack her, but Yoruichi, nullifying it with Hanki, tells her to stop, as it is too soon for her to be using the technique in combat. Suì-Fēng, yelling that she should have been able to surpass Yoruichi in all these hundreds of years, continues to attack her, but Yoruichi dodges her attacks effortlessly. Yoruichi stops the attacks by initiating a Shunkō powered punch, but stops short of actually hitting Suì-Fēng. Upset and unwilling to fight anymore, Suì-Fēng breaks down and cries, asking why Yoruichi did not take her with her. She bows down to Yoruichi in defeat.Bleach manga; Chapter 159 Yoruichi is with Suì-Fēng when Isane Kotetsu broadcasts the news of Sōsuke Aizen's treason.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, pages 8-9 They are among the first to arrive on the scene at Sōkyoku Hill to stop Aizen. Yoruichi stops Aizen from releasing his Zanpakutō, while Suì-Fēng holds her Zanpakutō to his neck. She tells him not to move a muscle, as Suì-Fēng says she will decapitate him if he does. Yoruichi is noticeably surprised by the arrival of three of the Gatekeepers, as they have betrayed Soul Society to join Aizen's forces, but later sees that Kūkaku and Jidanbō have arrived to combat them. Once his cohorts have been subdued, Yoruichi tells Aizen that it is the end, as there is nowhere for him to escape, for he has been completely surrounded by the Gotei 13. The overall attempt to stop him, however, is thwarted by the arrival of Gillians, who use their Negación to aid in Aizen's escape from Soul Society, with Yoruichi telling Suì-Fēng to jump away just in time. Yoruichi later returns to the Human World with the others.Bleach manga; Chapters 177-181 On their way back to the World of the Living, Yoruichi and the others, while passing through the Dangai, are chased by the Kōtotsu once again, and are forced to flee from it.Bleach manga; Chapter 182, page 1 Upon entering the Human World, they are greeted by Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu, who carry them home on Urahara's flying mat. Bleach manga; Chapter 182, pages 2-16 After Ichigo and his friends have been dropped off, Urahara and Yoruichi talk about the future war. They both realize the battle isn't over, and that very soon, he and the other Shinigami will have to rely on Ichigo's group and their strengths more than ever.Bleach anime; Episode 63 }} Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc One night, while Urahara is standing in front of his shop and displaying concern about what is going on in Karakura Town, Yoruichi approaches him.Bleach manga; Chapter 185, page 5 When the Espada Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo begin to terrorize Karakura Town, Urahara and Yoruichi show up to save Ichigo from Yammy. After Urahara blocks his punch with his Chikasumi no Tate, Yoruichi easily dispatches Yammy, only for the enraged Arrancar to try to attack her from behind as she goes to help an injured Orihime. Yoruichi, turning around, brutally attacks Yammy, literally pounding him into the ground. As Yoruichi goes back to helping Orihime, Yammy gets up, enraged, and attempts to hit her with a point blank Cero, but Urahara counters it with a similar attack to nullify it. When Yammy becomes confused at the concept of this, Urahara, deciding to show off, fires a blast of spiritual energy from his Zanpakutō at Yammy, which is deflected by Ulquiorra with his bare hand. Ulquiorra, incapacitating Yammy for his rash actions and brutishness, proceeds to explain to him who he is fighting. The two Espada return to Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, pages 1-17 Later, while at Urahara's shop, Yoruichi recuperates from an injured left arm and leg. When Urahara expresses concern about her state, Yoruichi admits she was foolish to fight him without using Shunkō, though she didn't think the Arrancar's skin would be so hard. She confirms the Arrancar are tougher than either she or Urahara had anticipated.Bleach manga; Chapter 195, pages 2-3 She appears again to take Orihime Inoue into the training room under Urahara's shop so he may speak to her about the upcoming battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, pages 4-5 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc When Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki immobilize Aizen, Yoruichi appears, wearing armor on her arms and legs, and attacks Aizen from above. She smashes into his back with such force that it destroys the surrounding area, and lands a direct punch with even more force, causing damage to an entire block. Urahara yells for Yoruichi to move away. Aizen quickly recovers, and before Yoruichi can fully dodge his counterattack, he destroys the armor on Yoruichi's left leg. As Aizen emerges from the rubble with his new form severely cracked, he asks them if this is all they have, stating that they better hurry up and make the next move, as he plans to crush them all, one by one, into tiny fragments, down to the very last remnant.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, pages 14-19 When Urahara expresses his surprise at how the armor he created was destroyed by Aizen with one blow, Yoruichi tells him off for not building the armor properly. Urahara warns Yoruichi to keep away as they prepare to face the next attack, but she remarks that she will be fine as long as Aizen does not attack her exposed leg. Aizen's next blow takes her completely by surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, pages 6-9 Managing to escape Aizen's assault at the cost of her right arm-guard, Yoruichi complains to Kisuke when he asks if she is alright. She tells him she was able to block the attack because of the "half-finished" armor, but she would have simply dodged it without the armor. After they stop arguing, Kisuke launches a Kidō blast at Aizen. Yoruichi, taking advantage of this, attempts to attack Aizen, but he, anticipating their ploy, blocks her attack. She follows up with a Shunkō assault, knocking him to the ground, but Aizen blocks her next attack. Urahara interrupts by immobilizing Aizen with Benihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, pages 6-15 Yoruichi, along with Kisuke and Isshin, are defeated by Aizen, who leaves for the Real Karakura Town in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, pages 13 & 17 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc When Ichigo regains his powers, he notices Yoruichi's power was used to help restore his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, page 11 She is in her cat form, perched atop Kisuke Urahara's head, when Ichigo returns from Soul Society after collecting Kūgo Ginjō's body.Bleach anime; Episode 366 The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc During the second Wandenreich invasion, while Ichigo and his friends are preparing to return to the Soul King Palace via a replica of Kūkaku's cannon, Yoruichi appears when Orihime is feeling self-conscious about her new outfit and slaps Ichigo before scolding him for stating Orihime is showing too much, as it is clear she was deceived by a maniac and does not want to wear it. When Urahara welcomes her and asks her what happened, Yoruichi reveals a set of bottles underneath her cloak, prompting Urahara to explain to the others how she joined Hiyori's team and collected the large amount of energy created by closing the distortion between the worlds.Bleach manga; Chapter 589, pages 5-9 Yoruichi later accompanies Ichigo, Orihime, Sado and Ganju as they are launched towards the Soul King Palace. When Orihime mentions how similar it is to the time they rescued Rukia Kuchiki, she comments on Yoruichi being a cat at the time, prompting Yoruichi to say that she can still transform into a cat.Bleach manga; Chapter 598, pages 5-7 Later, Yoruichi and the others arrive at the palace, where Yoruichi has her fall cushioned by Orihime's Santen Kesshun. Yoruichi notices Ichibē Hyōsube's head lying on the ground and rushes toward the main palace alongside the others after he revives himself and explains the situation.Bleach manga; Chapter 611, pages 9-10 & 15 Eventually, Yoruichi and the others arrive at the main palace, where they confront Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 613, page 12 Soon afterward, Yoruichi expresses shock when Ichigo's right side is enveloped in Blut Vene veins upon touching Yhwach's sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 614, page 15 While Yhwach is explaining what happened to Ichigo, Yoruichi takes advantage of his distraction to envelop him in a wire cage. She then orders Orihime to use her powers to restore the Soul King, and looks on as Orihime fails in her attempt to do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 615, pages 15-16 When Mimihagi arrives to stabilize the Soul King, Yoruichi looks at it in shock.Bleach manga; Chapter 617, page 6 After Ichigo prevents Yhwach from destroying both of them, Yoruichi leaps to the Soul King and creates a Kidō barrier around it by placing several seals on the ground. Yoruichi notes that Mimihagi has stabilized the king before proclaiming that they will simply have to replace the king.Bleach manga; Chapter 618, pages 11-12 However, Yoruichi is caught off-guard when she is shot in the shoulder with a Heilig Pfeil by Uryū, who has arrived at the scene of the battle. Due to her momentary lapse in concentration, the barrier shatters, sending the top half of the Soul King flying toward Yhwach, who catches it. Yoruichi begins throwing spheres at Yhwach in an attempt to injure him, but Yhwach has Pernida Parnkgjas warp her arm before throwing her out of the palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 619, pages 7-14 Yoruichi manages to remove her useless arm and lands on one of the floating cities nearby before catching Ichigo and his friends, who are falling on top of Orihime's Santen Kesshun, with two black arrows tied to a nearby post.Bleach manga; Chapter 624, page 11 After waking Ichigo up with a kick and having her arm restored by Orihime, Yoruichi asks the others if it is time to counterattack before having Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez arrive via Garganta.Bleach manga; Chapter 624, pages 8 & 14-17 After everyone enters the modified Valley of Screams created by Riruka Dokugamine and Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Yoruichi explains to Ichigo how they are going to infiltrate the palace using a Garganta and the Valley of Screams.Bleach manga; Chapter 625, pages 11-15 As the Valley of Screams begins moving along the track, Yoruichi tells the others that they will keep moving until they reach the palace because she put a nail near the Soul King when the barrier around him was collapsing. When Sado asks her what power Pernida has, Yoruichi admits that she only knows that her arm broke before telling the others to not go near it.Bleach manga; Chapter 626, pages 2-3 As the group approaches the Royal Realm, Yoruichi asks them if they are ready. When they reach the palace, Yoruichi exits the Valley of Screams alongside the others and is confused by the presence of the Wandenreich city, only to see the stake she placed in the palace nearby, which prompts her to realize that Yhwach has reshaped the entire palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 627, pages 1, 11-12, 16-17 Noting that they were spared from the reshaping process because they were in the Garganta the whole time, Yoruichi notices her little brother's Reiatsu and informs the others of whom it belongs to before questioning Ichigo's desire to know why she had not told him of this before. Upon noticing her companions trying to envision her brother, Yoruichi informs them that they look very much alike, prompting Ichigo and the others to imagine Yūshirō as a cat, to Yoruichi's irritation.Bleach manga; Chapter 628, pages 6-8 As she and the others run toward the center of the palace, Yoruichi claims that Ichigo is very much like Yūshirō for having tried and failed to make Reishi platforms in the palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 629, page 12 Later on, after Askin Nakk Le Vaar incapacitates Ichigo, Sado, and Orihime, Yoruichi confronts him while questioning why he does not use this opportunity to simply strangle them, which prompts Askin to attack her. When Yoruichi wonders if he believes his opponents are beneath him, Askin claims that poisoning people is elegant while strangling is more suited for people like Yoruichi and Bambietta Basterbine. Hearing this, Yoruichi activates her Shunkō and states that Askin is trying to describe how the beautiful do things before catching one of his Heilig Pfeil and hitting Askin in the shoulder with it. After claiming that Askin is going to have to let them through, Yoruichi activates Shunkō: Raijin Senkei before engulfing Askin in an enormous blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, pages 9-17 As the blast decimates the nearby area, Yoruichi grabs Orihime and tells her to heal herself, Sado, and Ichigo before going ahead. Telling Orihime that she will be fine, Yoruichi is interrupted when Yūshirō comes flying toward her. When Yoruichi dodges him, Yūshirō quickly wraps himself around her leg, but Yoruichi headbutts him and asks him why he is not with Urahara. Yūshirō replies that with all the Captain-class Shinigami running around, he thought he could come to her rescue, which amuses Yoruichi. She sarcastically tells him that he became a lot stronger, but Yūshirō takes it seriously, to her exasperation. When Askin emerges from the smoke, and Yoruichi tells a healed Ichigo to head off with the others. Ichigo tells her to watch herself, but Yoruichi says it will take a lot more to slow her down as he runs off with Sado and Orihime. Askin watches them run away, and reflects that Yhwach would be angry at him. Askin mocks her attack, causing Yūshirō to fly at him in a rage. Yūshirō uses Shunkō on Askin, and Yoruichi reluctantly commends him for learning a powerful technique in such a short time. However, Askin survives the attack, shocking Yoruichi and Yūshirō, as he says that their Reiatsu could no longer kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 657, pages 1-17 Yoruichi notices that Askin's wounds are all healing as he reveals that he has become immune to their Reiatsu attacks. Yūshirō reactivates Shunkō and rushes toward Askin despite Yoruichi telling him not to. However, Yūshirō is impaled by Reishi arrows and collapses, and Yoruichi rushes to catch her brother. Askin tells her that it took them far too long to realize what his power is.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, pages 1-7 Askin blasts Yoruichi with a Gift Ball containing Reishi, oxygen, and nitrogen, causing her to become weakened and struggle to keep herself up. Yoruichi does not know what to make of Askin toying with her, but he replies that he was trying his best to kill her. Yoruichi looks at the fallen Yūshirō, knowing that he could not last much longer in that state but she is too weak to heal him. Suddenly, Askin appears right in front of her, saying that if it took this long for her to react, then she was as good as dead.Bleach manga; Chapter 662, pages 3-5 Suddenly, Kisuke appears and injects an immunity strengthening drug into her rear end, causing Yoruichi to kick him in the jaw. As Kisuke faces Askin, the drugs take effect and Yoruichi leaps up into the air. She asks Kisuke what he injected into her, but quickly deduces what it was, and Kisuke tells her that it will only last about five minutes due to its production being rushed. Yoruichi says that that is enough time as she activates Shunkō: Raijin Senkei. Kisuke suggests that Yoruichi use another technique, which she immediately rejects due to not wanting to take on that form again. The two dodge a Heilig Pfeil fired by Askin, and Yoruichi rushes toward the Quincy. However, Askin dodges her attacks and punches her in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground. Kisuke calls out to Yoruichi, revealing she will go into the form he suggested if he rips off a piece of paper. Kisuke does so, forcing Yoruichi to activate Shunshin Chōhenge.Bleach manga; Chapter 662, pages 6-8, 11-17 Askin wonders what Yoruichi has become, but she is now unable to understand him as Kisuke reveals she has activated Shunkō: Raiju Senkei: Shunryū Kokubyō Senkei. Yoruichi leaps toward Askin and slashes him in the shoulder while engulfing him with her Reiatsu. Due to now having frequent changes in mood, Yoruichi ignores Askin and licks herself, but quickly returns to punch Askin far away. She then engulfs him in a large bolt of Reiatsu, and leaps to Kisuke when he calls her. Yoruichi licks him and rests on his lap, but the immunity drug begins wearing off, causing her to whimper in pain. Suddenly, Askin engulfs Yoruichi and Kisuke in Gift Ball Deluxe and approaches them with his Quincy: Vollständig activated.Bleach manga; Chapter 663, pages 1-2, 4-16 Equipment Two of Yoruichi's unique items are accessories which grant the user the power of flight. *A long, beige, bone wand-like artifact, with a small, white, bird-shaped skull, and four protrusions, similar to finger bones, extending from the back of the skull. By channeling Reiryoku into the wand, it produces a tentacle, which acts a harness, and a single bat-like wing manifests from the four bone protrusions, which acts as a one-handed hang-glider. No skill or previous experience is required to use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 25 * : It is a brown mantle, with a large drawstring closure at the collar and a large brooch displaying the Shihōin Clan crest. Like the wand, the Tentōken requires no skill or previous experience to use. It appears to be superior to the wand, since it allows one to hover in mid-air, and does not immobilize one of the user's hands. * : Small knives which Yoruichi hides in her boots. She can launch them at a target with a swing of her leg.Bleach manga; Chapter 158, page 9 *'Anti-Hierro Armor': A set of metal gloves and boots, invented by Kisuke Urahara, designed specifically to counter an Arrancar's Hierro during hand-to-hand combat. They are exceptionally durable, protecting the wearer's limbs even during the moment of their destruction.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, pages 5-6 *'Razor Wire': Razor-sharp wire which Yoruichi carries on her person. She can trap an opponent in a field of it almost instantaneously, and according to her, it can harm someone as powerful as Yhwach should he try to move through it.Bleach manga; Chapter 615, page 15 *'Destructive Spheres': Somewhat small, light-colored spheres attached to each other by a string that Yoruichi throws at her opponent. According to her, once a sphere hits her opponent's body, a second sphere hitting that same area will destroy it.Bleach manga; Chapter 619, page 12 Powers & Abilities Feline Transformation: Yoruichi possesses the unique ability to shape-shift into a black cat at will. How she alone, out of all Shinigami, is capable of this is currently unknown. She has possessed the ability for well over 100 years, and it is known to others she knew from that time. She apparently has no set time limit on the transformation, as she had been in this form for over 100 years. In cat form, Yoruichi can still channel her spiritual energy and move at incredible speeds, though she is physically limited. Her transformation grants her a complete disguise, as her voice in this form is deep enough to lead most to assume she is a male. members with her speed.]] Shunpo Master: Considered to be the most proficient Hohō master ever in all of Soul Society, Yoruichi is immensely skilled in the use of Shunpo. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most seated officers are capable of performing it to various degrees, Yoruichi holds the title , because she has mastered this ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 12-15 She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and can surprise Byakuya, who is one of the most proficient masters in the art as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 118 She has mastered all of the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques, and has even created some of her own, such as .Bleach manga; Chapter 118, pages 16-18 The full extent of her abilities remain unclear, but she was able to outrun Byakuya while carrying an unconscious Ichigo over her shoulder, performing around 300 steps before feeling tired from being 100 years out of practice. Suì-Fēng could barely keep up with her while Yoruichi was still holding back. She can still perform Shunpo while in her cat form, however, she is not as fast as she is in her true form. * : Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 118, pages 17-18 Byakuya Kuchiki states Yoruichi taught it to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 18 Hakuda Master: As former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is one of the most powerful hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society. Her mastery of the art form is so great that she uses it exclusively as her form of combat, forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō altogether. She took down nearly 50 Onmitsukidō members with only Hakuda.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 12-14 She has taken on Espada-level Arrancar, such as when she brutally defeated Yammy, and is regarded by the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer as highly dangerous.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, page 15 She fought three Shinigami captains and four lieutenant-level and above opponents at the same time with Hakuda without receiving any notable damage. * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 157 A Hakuda technique which involves a simple, yet effective, throw which suddenly and violently flips an opponent upside down.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, pages 3-4 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 151 A Hakuda technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this technique while wearing Anti-Hierro Armor, Yoruichi severely cracked Aizen's first form, destroying the surrounding portion of Karakura Town in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, page 18 : An advanced technique which combines Hakuda with Kidō. This technique surrounds her back and arms with pressurized Kidō based on the element of lightning. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when it is activated. Apart from enhancing her arms and legs for combat, the technique allows her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, which creates massive explosions. Yoruichi's version of the technique was developed and studied by her a century ago; therefore, the technique is complete and the compressed Kidō is visible.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 198 While using this technique, her Reiatsu takes the form of white lightning.Bleach anime; Episode 57 Her skill and control in its usage has progressed to the point of activation taking the form of a pair of lightning wings generated from her back.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, page 14 * : The lightning emitted from Yoruichi's back creates a circle of electrical energy in the shape of Raijin's drums behind her as Yoruichi unleashes a giant column of concentrated electrical energy to engulf her opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, pages 15-16 :* : While Shunkō: Raijin Senkei is already activated, Yoruichi can transform her mind and body even further. This transformation can be activated by Kisuke Urahara remotely even against her will.Bleach manga; Chapter 662, pages 14-15 ::* : Upon release a huge column of electrical energy is released. When the energy disappears Yoruichi has taken on the form of a hybrid of Shunkō and her feline form. Her feet become clawed cat paws, this form clads her arms and legs in electricity covering her forearms past the elbow and her legs up to her thighs, each ending with claws made of electrical energy. The energy forms her hair into the form of cat ears and she grows a tail. This form sheaths her in an aura of electrical energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 662, page 16 This form gives her the mentality of a cat and allows the cat nature of "fickleness" to manifest in her Reiatsu. While Yoruichi is naturally moody, she is even more so in this form; her Reiatsu is directly responsive to her changes in mood, and therefore becomes reliably unstable by changing 48 times per second.Bleach manga; Chapter 663, pages 9-11 Kisuke Urahara is the only one who can control her in this form.Bleach manga; Chapter 663, page 15 Expert Swordsman: While preferring to fight her opponents barehanded, during her days as a captain, Yoruichi showed herself to be a highly capable swords-woman, taking down a huge Hollow with a single strike of her sealed Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 45 Kidō Expert: As former captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is well-versed in Kidō. Though she commonly employs Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques, she is masterful in using Kidō to further her capacity in combat, often mixing it with other fighting techniques. She has used mid to high-level binding and destruction spells with no incantation with expert skill. Her skill is great enough to almost effortlessly learn variations of Kidō with only simple instructions.Bleach manga; Chapter 84, pages 1-2 After Mimihagi stabilized the bifurcated Soul King, Yoruichi set up a protective barrier using several seals and drawn lines similar to the ones used in Tenteikūra, displaying an advanced knowledge of protective Kidō spells.Bleach manga; Chapter 618, pages 11-12 Yoruichi also has a degree of proficiency in healing Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 662, page 4 * : This technique is used by Yoruichi during Shunkō. It nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The technique can neutralize an opponent's movements.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 3 Master Assassin: As the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. She has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. When necessary, she can effectively exploit having an advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence. Even Aizen was taken completely by surprise, and just as easily subdued. Master Strategist: As the former head of her clan and ex-commander of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is a capable leader. She has repeatedly proven to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Upon learning Ichigo would go to save Rukia no matter what, Yoruichi began making preparations of her own by training Orihime and Chad. Immense Spiritual Power: As a former captain and head of a noble clan, Yoruichi boasts a larger than normal amount of spiritual energy. During Ichigo's Bankai Training, she kept the Tenshintai active for an extended period of time with her Reiryoku.Bleach manga; Chapters 127-129 The reputation of her power is enough to make 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer wary to engage in combat with her, even with the help of 0 Espada Yammy Llargo.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, pages 1-4 Her spiritual energy and control of it is great enough to act as a shield from fairly powerful attacks, as seen from blocking Jin Kariya's lightning blast with a single hand. While using Shunkō, her concentrated spiritual power becomes far greater than normal. Enhanced Strength: Despite her slender appearance, Yoruichi is extremely strong in her Shinigami form. She could still easily use Shunpo while carrying around an unconscious Ichigo to outrun a fellow Shunpo Master. She easily caught a direct punch from Yammy Llargo, and simultaneously threw him several feet away. She easily injured him, despite his thick Hierro, with various unarmed moves, but is injured by his Hierro. Though she admits she wasn't expecting his skin to be that hard, she states she could have avoided taking any damage if she had Shunkō activated.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, pages 1-14 A concentrated blow from Yoruichi can destroy an entire city block.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, pages 14-16 Enhanced Endurance: Despite her own admission of being out of shape, Yoruichi is a very resilient warrior. Both when out of breath from prolonged running against Byakuya and sustaining fractures from Yammy's Hierro, Yoruichi was still able to fight effectively while showing no signs of weakening.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 118, pages 13-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194, pages 5-7 Likewise, Yoruichi showed a resistance to Askin Nakk Le Vaar's The Deathdealing, able to survive exposure to lethal doses of several substances and retain consciousness, impressing Askin.Bleach manga; Chapter 662, pages 3-4 Zanpakutō As a former captain of the Gotei 13, it is known that Yoruichi possesses a Zanpakutō and has achieved Bankai, but she relies nearly exclusively on Hohō and Hakuda. Although she doesn't carry it at all in the current time, she wore it in the past. It resembles a kodachi or wakizashi which she kept sheathed horizontally behind her on her lower back, similar to how Suì-Fēng carries hers in the present day. *'Shikai': Not Revealed *'Bankai': Not Revealed Appearances in Other Media Yoruichi has appeared in many games as a playable character. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, she is capable of using both Shunkō and , as well as using other Kidō, such as Byakurai, and is a Speed-type character. In Bleach: Soul Carnival, she has a technique called . She appears again in Bleach: Soul Resurrección in her arm and leg armor that she used against Aizen. In this game, Yoruichi can use , where she unleashes a barrage of rapid punches against her opponent, and , where she generates a javelin of white energy before throwing it at her opponent. Censorship *When Yoruichi injected Ichigo with an anesthetic, her hand wasn't shown impaling him as much in the anime, nor was it covered in the latter's blood, compared to the manga.Bleach anime; Episode 42''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 118, pages 10-11 *In the manga while rescuing Ichigo from Byakuya and using Utsusemi to evade him, her afterimage had its arm sliced off.Bleach manga, chapter 118, page 18 In the anime, the afterimage just had massive injuries on it.Bleach anime, episode 42 *When Yoruichi was about to get into the hot spring with Ichigo, her bare hips weren't shown as much in the anime compared to the manga.Bleach anime; Episode 47''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 130, page 8 *In the anime, after Yoruichi and Sui-Feng both landed a hit on each other, Yoruichi wasn't bleeding from her mouth as much,Bleach anime; Episode 56 as she was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 157, page 15 *When Yoruichi was stung by Sui-Feng's Suzumebachi after the first 2 strikes, she wasn't bleeding in the anime, as she was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 157, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 158, page 7 *The appearance of the Onmitsukidō commander outfit, that Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi wear, has slight changes from the manga in order to make it less revealing. In the manga the uniform reveal the entirety of Suì Fēng and Yoruichi's backs, as well as small portions of the sides of their breasts. In the anime, the outfit has been redesigned to feature a white undershirt that covers the lower back, and the sides of the upper abdomen. It also does not reveal a portion of Suì-Fēng's thighs as it did in the manga. *In the manga, after she attacked Yammy Llargo, a couple of his teeth were broken,Bleach manga; Chapter 194, page 9 but in the anime Yammy's teeth are unscathed.Bleach anime; Episode 114 Trivia *On the Popularity polls, Yoruichi came in 15th place on the first popularity poll. She placed 19th in the second poll, 7th in the third poll, and 28th in the fourth poll. *Yoruichi has a tribal tattoo on the outside of her left thigh, which was based on a picture of her drawn by Tite Kubo in Volume 26. *In the 19th edition of Tedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach, Yoruichi is colored with purple eyes.Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, pages 36-37 In the following releases, however, her eyes are golden again. *In the Bleach best bout poll, Yoruichi's fight with Suì-Fēng came in ninth place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 1 *When Yoruichi, was explaining how Kisuke Urahara was a former member of the Gotei 13, she was still in her cat form.Bleach manga; Chapter 130, page 11-12 In the anime however, she transformed back into her original and explained who Urahara was. *In the anime, the three guardians Aizen has summoned to Sōkyoku hill weren't shown. Instead, Kūkaku Shiba arrived with Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, and used Raikohō to attack Aizen, before he was subdued by Yoruichi and Suì Feng.Bleach anime; Episode 62 Quotes *(To Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado) "Just like a person holding a sword trying to protect something. That maybe one's life, or place in society, or reputation, things that one loves, things that one believes; it matters not if it's good or bad, the will to 'protect it' does not change."Bleach manga; Chapter 62, page 12 *(To Orihime and Sado) "Heart and Soul are connected, what is important is where is the heart."Bleach manga; Chapter 62, page 14 *(To Tobiume) "Having a little trouble? Girls these days are all talk and no muscle."Bleach anime; Episode 246 References Titles Navigation de:Yoruichi Shihōin es:Yoruichi Shihōin fr:Yoruichi Shihōin Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Female Category:Shihōin Clan Category:Gotei 13 Category:2nd Division Category:Onmitsukidō Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kidō Experts